Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure
by ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: Luke's parents unexpectedly drop Luke off for the winter vacation, expecting Layton to take care of him over Christmas. Will Luke cheer up? Will the professor manage to bring hope back to the abandoned boy?
1. Holiday 1

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure**

"Professor?" Luke rapped on the door. "Professor!"

Layton opened the door to find Luke standing on his doorstep, looking up at him. "Hello, professor!"

"Goodness, Luke. To what do I owe the pleasure?" the professor asked, surprised, taking note of the large brown trunk beside him.

"Er, Hershel…can we talk?" A man stepped forward from the walkway. The professor looked back up.

"Clark? Yes, of course. Come in." Layton pushed the door back, allowing the two entry.

"Luke, why don't you go play?" Clark suggested, heaving the trunk inside.

"Sure…" Luke looked up at the professor. "Professor! I made up a new puzzle, do you want to see it?"

"Er—I have to speak with Hershel first, Luke. Can you find something else to do while I talk to him?" Clark suggested. Luke's face fell.

"Luke, Rosa's been baking biscuits since this morning. Why don't you go inspect the quality? It's the job of the ace apprentice to make sure the teatime snacks are up to par, after all."

"Yes, professor!" Luke grinned again, dashing past the two adults.

"Now…Clark, what's the matter?" Layton crossed his arms. "You're being rather secretive."

"The thing is, Hershel… We've hit a bit of a snag."

"A snag?" Layton repeated.

"You see, Brenda's been given a few tickets to a world class cruise…but they don't allow children." Clark bit his lip. "We were…we were wondering if you could look after the boy for a few weeks."

Layton frowned. "Clark, it's _Christmas_."

"I-I know. But we've been having such a difficult time lately, we really need a vacation…"

"What does Brenda say about all of this?"

Clark avoided the professor's gaze. "I…she doesn't approve. She said the same thing you did, really. She only softened when I told her he could stay with you. He could, right? It would mean so much to him—to us…."

"It would mean more to him to spend Christmas with his _family_," Layton countered.

"You _are_ family to him," Clark replied.

Layton sighed. "Your relationship will never improve if you just keep running away, Clark."

"I—I know. But please…do this for Brenda. It's been so stressful… We just need a _break_. And I couldn't think of a place the boy would be happier than here." He wrung his hands nervously, glancing at the professor.

"Clark…" Layton began.

"Hershel, please. Take him for the winter break. We've packed all his games and his presents—he won't be much of a bother to you, I promise."

"Luke has never been a bother to me, but—"

"Wonderful! You'll get along fine, professor."

"_But_," Layton continued, eyes narrowing, "this is both incredibly last minute and terribly rude to both me and your son."

"Please, professor. We know he'd be happy here." Clark laughed anxiously. "We…we can't have a stressed out mayor, either, can we?"

"Professor, these are wonderful! You should try them!" Luke appeared from around the corner, holding a stack of cookies in his hand, chewing one as he walked. "Here!" He held up a cookie. Slowly, Layton accepted.

"Quite right, my boy," Layton agreed, taking a bite. "Rosa is quite the baker, isn't she?"

"Guess what, Luke?" Clark asked, grinning at his son. Luke looked at him suspiciously. "You get to stay with Uncle Hershel for the winter break!" Layton choked on a piece of cookie. He hadn't agreed to this!

"But…what about mum?" Luke asked. "Isn't she…isn't she going to stay with us? I thought we were going to spend Christmas together."

Layton glared at the man before him. "Clark…" he began warningly.

"We had some business to take care of, it came up last second. But you'll be happy here, right? The professor will take care of you. You always have fun with him, don't you? We've packed all your toys and presents, so you won't be missing—"

"I don't want that," Luke said bluntly. "I want to spend Christmas with mum."

"Now, Luke, don't be difficult…"

"_Clark_," Layton said again, tone serious.

"Oh, my, look at the time. Thanks again, Hershel, you've saved us. _Really_, you have." Clark grabbed Layton's hands, patting them in gratitude, then bolted out the door.

Layton looked down at the boy. "Well…"

"Are they…are they really leaving me?" Luke asked, holding on to the professor's pant leg. He was looking away, expression shielded by the brim of his hat.

"They…they had something to attend to," Layton said vaguely. _Why must I lie to him?_ he thought bitterly. _It's not his fault, and it certainly isn't mine._

"Oh…"

"D-don't you want to finish your biscuits?"

"I'm…I'm not feeling very hungry anymore, professor. I'm sorry."

Layton knelt beside him. "Now, Luke. A true gentleman finishes his desserts." He took a cookie from the top of the pile and bit into it.

"Yes, professor…" Layton could see that the boy was on the verge of tears, but didn't know how to remedy it.

"You told me you had invented a puzzle, didn't you? How about we take a look? See if you can stump me?"  
"I…I don't feel much like puzzles right now, professor… I'm sorry."

Layton sighed, patting the top of Luke's head. "It's okay, my boy. I understand. What do you want to do? We can do whatever you want."

"I…I want to go home…if you don't mind. I'm sorry. I just…don't feel like playing."

Every "I'm sorry" broke Layton's heart just a little bit more. "Luke…"

"I know, professor. I can't go home until after the break, right?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then…will you read me a story?"

Layton was surprised. "You haven't asked me to do that for years."

"I…I just felt like it."  
"Anything for my number one apprentice." The professor tapped the brim of Luke's hat so that it fell over his eyes, then stood up. "Help me come pick a novel, then."

"Yes, professor…"


	2. Holiday 2

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Part 2—**

Luke leaned on the professor as he listened to the novel of his choosing being read aloud. He held the professor's arm tightly, as though worried his temporary guardian, also, would leave.

"Do you mind loosening your hold a bit, my boy?" Layton tipped his hat up slightly. "It makes turning the pages a bit difficult."

"Sorry, professor…"

"No worries." The professor wrapped his arm around the boy. "How about this, instead?"

"Yes, professor." Luke leaned his head on the professor's side. Layton frowned slightly. He wasn't cheering up at all. Though, he could hardly blame the boy—it had come as quite a shock to him, as well.

"Are you enjoying the story, Luke?"

"Yes, professor."

"Are you sure?"

Luke looked up at him. "P-please, just keep reading."

"Yes, of course. My apologies." Layton turned his attention back to the novel.

"Professor?" Luke asked at length.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Y-you'll be here for Christmas, won't you, professor?"

"Of course. We'll get a tree and a Christmas cake and make a big dinner with Rosa."

"Really?"

"Most assuredly. If you're a good boy, perhaps Chris Kringle will drop by as well."

"Will we hang stockings?"

"Right up by the fireplace."

"Okay." Luke snuggled up to the professor, closing his eyes.

"Feeling a little sleepy?"

"N-no…"

"A true gentleman never lies, Luke."

Luke bit his lip. "Maybe a _little_ sleepy."

"I feel the same way," Layton replied. "Shall we retire?"

"I…I guess so."

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Layton patted his head gently.

"Yes, professor."

[Asterisks]

"Professor?"

"Mm…?"

"Professor?"

"Mmhh…"

"P…Professor!"

"What?" Layton sat up in bed, brushing his hair from his eyes. "What's wrong? Where's the fire?"

"Th—there isn't any fire."

"Oh? Then…what's the matter, my boy?"

"I…" Luke looked away, clutching at the hem of his pajama shirt awkwardly. "Er…"

"I can't help me if you don't tell me." Layton ruffled his hair.

"I…" Luke took a deep breath. "Professor! Can I sleep with you?"

Layton paused. "Pardon?"

"Can I…can I sleep in the same bed as you…?"

"Whatever for?"

"I-it's scary, sleeping alone in that big bed…."

"A true gentleman is not afraid of the dark."

"But…I'm not a gentleman yet!" Luke protested.

Layton sighed. "Indeed. Well, if it's just for one night, you may join me. Don't make this a habit, though." He moved over, lifting the covers for the boy to crawl in beside him.

"Thank you, professor!" Luke said, relieved.

"It's not unusual to be uncomfortable sleeping in a new place for the first time," Layton replied sleepily. "I just hope you get over it quickly."

"I will, I promise!"

"Very good." Layton rested his head on the pillow. "Good night, Luke."

"G'night, professor!"


	3. Holiday 3

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Part 3—**

"Good morning, professor!"

"Mmph." Layton buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"Professor! Wake up!"

Slowly, Layton rolled himself into a sitting position. "Goodness, Luke. You sure are in high spirits all of a sudden…"

"Can we get a tree today, professor?"

Layton chuckled. "So soon?"

"You—you said we could get a Christmas tree, professor!"

"Indeed I did. I suppose we'll have to get dressed." Layton swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Really? We can go today?" Luke was visibly trembling with excitement.

Layton smiled. "Yes, Luke."

Luke gave a shout of joy. "I'll be ready in a jiffy, professor!" With that, he shot out the door. Layton shook his head, laughing quietly. It was obvious that Luke had already made up his mind about getting a tree that day. Who was Layton to interfere with the will of the world? He got up and began his morning routine.

"Professor! Can we go now?" Luke ran to Layton the moment he exited the room, skidding to a stop too late and bumping into the professor's chest.

"S-slow down, my boy. We haven't even had breakfast yet."

"B-but, professor…"

"Now, Luke. A true gentleman makes sure he eats the most important meal of the day! Don't you want to grow?"

"Y-yessir." Luke looked away, rather crestfallen at the delay.

The professor sighed. "I'll ask Rosa to ask chocolate chip pancakes. How does that sound?"

"R-really, professor? C-can I help her make them?"

Layton was very aware that by "help her", Luke really meant "lick the bowl". "See what Rosa says," Layton replied. "I still have to finish freshening up."

"Right away!" Luke tipped his hat, then manoeuvred skilfully around the professor and skipped down the stairs. Layton shook his head, laughing softly to himself. Luke's excitement seemed to be contagious.

By the time Layton finished dressing and descended the staircase, Luke had already managed to cover himself from head to toe with pancake batter.

"L-Luke!" the professor said incredulously. "How on earth did you manage to—"

"I helped, professor!" Luke held up a plate of freshly made pancakes. "Rosa said I did really well for my first time cooking!"

"D-did she?" The professor patted the boy's sticky head gently. "We better get you cleaned up before we eat."

"But they're still warm!" Luke protested.

"And you're very messy. We don't want to make extra work for Rosa, do we?"

"But—"

"Come now. Someone might mistake _you_ for a pancake if we don't." Layton guided him back up the stairs to the washroom.

In the end, it seemed more efficient for Luke to just take a bath and change his clothes, so the professor returned to the dining room to take his morning tea as he waited. He read the paper at his leisure, just reaching the sports section as Luke came to greet him.

"Professor! I'm done!" Luke said, climbing on to a chair to face the professor.

Layton smiled, folding the paper and putting it to the side. "Wonderful. Eat up, then. I reheated the pancakes, so they should still be edible."

"Yay!" Luke reached for the maple syrup, pouring an ungodly amount over his breakfast. "I love pancakes! And chocolate chips, yum!"

"Indeed." The professor watched the boy gobble the food up, wondering at what point the sugar high would reach its maximum. _Oh, well. As long as he's feeling better_, Layton thought.

"Professor, you haven't touched your food!" Luke managed to say around an oversized piece of pancake.

"A true gentleman doesn't talk with his mouth full," Layton replied.

Luke gulped loudly. "Professor, you haven't touched your food!"

"Forgive me, I was rather distracted. Thank you for the meal." With that, Layton began on his own food.

Barely five minutes passed before Luke began asking, "Professor, are you done? Are you done?"

"Yes, Luke," Layton said at the tenth _are you done?_

"Let's get the Laytonmobile!" Luke sprang to his feet, making a run for the door.

"Hold on, my boy. A true gentleman brings his dishes to the sink to let them soak." Layton stood, gathering the syrupy plates into a stack and taking them to the kitchen. "There. _Now_ we may leave in good conscience."

"I'll get the keys!" In a flash, Luke had vanished.

"That boy is a bundle of energy!" Rosa shook her head as she entered the room, absently drying a dish with a cloth as she spoke. "I suppose that's healthy, though."

"Dear me." The professor adjusted his hat. "This will be quite the hectic vacation."

"I'll say." Rosa sudden grinned at her employer. "But by the way you're smiling, I'd say you're enjoying it."

"Guilty as charged, Rosa. Guilty as charged."


	4. Holiday 4

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Part 4—**

Luke kicked his legs happily, watching the scenery whiz past as they drove down the winding street. "Are we nearly there?"

"Soon, Luke." Layton watched the road placidly. "To get a good tree, one must make the extra journey to the country."

"Let's get the biggest tree there, professor!"

Layton laughed. "Let's see what our lovely automobile can handle, first."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." Luke nodded. "I suppose we can only take a certain size, then… And we have to think of the ceiling height, too, right?"

"Correct! Critical thinking is the key to success, my boy."

"And every puzzle has an answer!"

"Indeed it does." Layton reached over and patted Luke gently on the head, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Professor?" Luke's tone turned suddenly thoughtful.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Why did…why did my parents leave?" His voice was constant, but the way he twisted his hands in his lap gave away his feelings. "Do they…do they not like me?"

Layton frowned. "Of course they like you, Luke. Don't ever doubt that they love you."

"B-but…Clark, he—"

"He is your father, Luke. You should address him as such."

"He…_dad_, he doesn't like being around me, though, does he?"

"Of course he does."

"He avoids me at home."

Layton sighed. "He's just…confused."

"Confused?"

"You're growing up so quickly, I think it just…makes him feel a little lonely."

"If he's lonely, why doesn't he just—why doesn't he just talk to me? I haven't left or…or anything, professor." Luke's voice finally cracked, and he pulled his hat over his eyes.

"I know, Luke. Adults do strange things sometimes."

"Y-you don't. You're always nice to me, even when…even when I'm really selfish, you just smile and…and…" he choked.

"You'd be surprised." Layton pulled the car into a side road and put it in park. He turned to the trembling boy in the seat next to him. "I know it's hard, Luke. Even I was surprised at the sudden turn of events, but…"

"P-professor!" Luke sobbed, grabbing his arm. "I….!"

"I know." Layton nodded. He held the child, rubbing his back soothingly. "I know."

"W-why won't he…why doesn't he…_why,_ professor?"

"He's scared. Even adults get scared. He just doesn't know how to deal with it yet."

"Y-you don't get scared, professor. Y-you're a-always calm…!"

"Not at all. Whenever we're in danger, I'm terrified that you'll get hurt."

"T-that's different."

Layton shook his head. "No…it's human."

"I…I miss my parents… I want my…my mum…."

"It's okay, Luke. When they come back, I'm sure you'll all have a second Christmas. They're just…busy."

"B-but…they're too busy to…to…"

"I know. I don't condone this behaviour, either."

Luke sobbed into the professor's jacket for a good many minutes more. When his cries finally faded into hoarse whimpering, he pushed away, wiping his face on his sleeve. With a hoarse voice, he looked up at the professor and said, "I-I'm sorry, professor. I-I'm being awfully selfish. I didn't mean to—to do something like this. I know they have to work. I can't stop them."

Layton's stomach twisted into a guilty knot. "I wouldn't be to hard on myself, my boy." He pressed a hand to Luke's cheek, sliding it to his forehead. "You're rather warm. Are you well?"

"Y-yes." Luke blushed awkwardly and looked away. "I'm sorry for messing up your suit, professor…"

"Not to worry, my boy. It's quite understandable." Layton started the car. "What say we go fetch ourselves a magnificent tree now?"

"Y-yes, professor." Luke rubbed his face with the cuffs of his sweater. "I…I'll cheer up, I promise."

"Don't push yourself too hard, Luke. It's alright to be sad when the situation calls for it."

"Yes, professor. Erm…"

"Yes?"

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome, Luke."


	5. Holiday 5

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Part 5—**

Luke and the professor held hands as they walked from stand to stand, searching for the perfect tree. It was bitterly cold out, but the warehouse provided some coverage from the wind. Luke's tears had long since dried, though his eyes were still red and cheeks were still puffy.

"Do you see any you like?" Layton asked.

Luke frowned. "Not yet, professor. It has to be perfect!" He squeezed the hand that encased his. "It's like a puzzle!"

"Indeed it is." The professor looked down the row of trees. "How about this one?"

"It's not wide enough!"

"How about this one?"

"It's too holey!"

Layton laughed. "What about this one, then?"

"Professor! That wouldn't fit on the Laytonmobile at all!"

"Hm…perhaps you're right."

"Stop kidding around, professor!" Luke swung his hand—and by default, the professor's—back and forth as he considered the trees around him. "Oh!" He suddenly let go, running down the row. "This one!"

The professor followed leisurely, stopping by the tree Luke was staring up at. "Well found, my boy! It is full in both height and width—but not so full as to impede driving. Correct!"

"Every puzzle has an answer!" Luke parroted.

"You stay here and guard our find, Luke. I'll go fetch an employee and see if we can't get this parcelled up before noon."

"Yessir!" Luke replied determinedly. "I'll make sure no one steals our tree!"

"Good." The professor nodded once, then left in search of an attendant.

Ten minutes later, Luke was huddled under a tree, shivering. He pulled his legs to his chest and held them tight to stop the trembling. Where was the professor? Had he, also, left him?

"Over here!"

Luke sat up straight, trying to locate the sound of the shout. Had someone come to claim his precious tree? He rose unsteadily, searching through the rows… There! A man was hurrying towards him, staring straight at _his_ prize! Luke bent low, ready to fend the attacker off and—

"Professor!" Luke relaxed as Layton rounded the bend, following the man anxiously.

"Apologies, my boy. It took a while to find him, and then we seem to have gotten lost…"

"No fear, professor! I made sure to protect it!"

"Valiantly done, Luke. Now, how will we bring this back to the car?"

"I'll handle that," the man replied. "I'll rope it off and bring it out for you, you can just go pay."

"You have my gratitude," Layton said. The two returned to the store, warmth flooding over them the instant they stepped inside.

"This is more like it!" Luke said, admiring the decorations. "It was rather cold out there!"

"Yes, it was. Why don't you go get some hot cider to warm yourself while I pay?" Layton handed the boy a pound. Luke quickly vanished between displays on a quest for the snack stand. Layton chuckled as he got to the cash register. The cost was rather more than he expected, once he had purchased a stand and a fairly suspicious blue bottle of chemical the cashier swore would make the tree last longer. Nonetheless, Layton paid cheerfully, waiting by the door for Luke to return.

He waited.

And waited.

Layton glanced at his watch. It wasn't a large store, but maybe the boy had gotten lost in the maze of decorations? He decided to investigate. As he went from display to display, he felt something nag at his memory. This was certainly a puzzle! Find the correct path through the labyrinth of tacky Christmas paraphernalia to recover one small, lost—

There was Luke!

Layton hurried over to the small boy sitting on the ground, leaning against the counter.

"My boy…?" Layton asked uncertainly. Luke looked up.

"Oh! Sorry, professor. I suppose I lost track of time." Luke stood up, brushing himself off. "I guess I got a little distracted, huh?" He laughed, pulling his scarf tighter around himself as the cup of cider wobbled precariously in his hand.

"It's no trouble, my boy, but whatever held your attention so long?" Layton asked, wondering if a particular ornament had caught his eye.

"Oh—well, you see, this tastes a lot like the cider mum makes every Christmas. T-that's all." Luke looked away, embarrassed.

Layton frowned. He should have known. "Hold on a moment, then, Luke." Layton promptly returned to the snack counter and bought a bottle of the stuff. "There's nothing like the taste of nostalgia, I'd say."

Luke giggled. "Y-yeah."

He patted Luke's head absently as the two went back out into the fearsome cold. "Ah, the tree's been tied down already. Wonderful!"

"I can't wait to put it up!" Luke paused. "What are we going to do about decorations, though, professor?"

"I'm quite sure I have a box or two at home from about ten years ago…" Layton replied, flinching slightly. "I'm sure it's high time they saw a happy holiday once more."

Luke looked up at Layton, wondering why his beloved professor suddenly looked so sad.


	6. Holiday 6

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Part 6—**

"What would you like for lunch, Luke?" The professor glanced at his mini protégé sitting in the seat beside him. "I believe we deserve a good meal for our little adventure."

"Erm…perhaps a frankfurter or two?" Luke replied.

"Wonderful idea! We will find the tastiest street meat in all of London, then."

Luke smiled, looking out the window placidly. He kicked his legs below the seat, warmed by the sunlight streaming through the glass. "Professor?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Um…I'm sorry if this is bad to say, but…why were you so sad before?"

"Sad?" Layton repeated thoughtfully, gazing at the winding road ahead.

"Yes…when we were talking just a while ago, you looked like you were going to cry."

"It's not important." Layton adjusted his hat. "Don't worry about me, my boy! Worry about the number of frankfurters you believe you can eat."

Luke frowned. "A true gentleman never lies, professor!"

"I…I'm not lying, Luke."

"You're hiding something from me." Luke pouted. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's a long story, Luke."

"We have all break."

Layton bit his lip. "I'm afraid that's a story for another day. Let's focus on the present, shall we?"

"Can we put up the tree after lunch?"

"That, my boy, sounds like an _excellent_ idea."

[Asterisks]

"Mmph mmmh mfessor?" Luke mumbled.

"Pardon? A true gentleman never speaks with his mouth full," Layton replied.

Luke gulped noisily. "Sorry, professor! Erm, I was saying, do you want to see a movie at the theatre sometime?"

"Hm, that's an idea. What would you like to see?" the professor replied, smiling stirring his tea with a small silvery spoon.

"Something funny!" Luke said. "Something to _really_ put us in the holiday spirit!"

"I'm sure we can arrange for that." The professor blew softly on his tea, then took a sip. "Ah, I love Belle Classic… Nice and bitter."

Luke stuck out his tongue. "Sweet is the way to go!"

The professor chuckled. "You haven't outgrown your childish tastes yet, I see."

"They aren't childish! They're _logical_! Sweet is good, therefore sweet things are best!"

"I can't argue with that, I suppose." The professor reached across the table and patted the boy on the head. "'_Every puzzle has an answer_'!"

[Asterisks]

"M-move it a little to the left, Luke."

"I—I can't, professor! It's too big! And—ah! It's sticky!"

"Try a little harder, it won't fit if we don't do this right!"

"I think it's lopsided, professor!"

"Push it into place, then—goodness, we're getting needles all over."

"The sap is terrible! I don't want to touch it! It won't come off!"

"Now, Luke," the professor grunted, "A true gentleman puts personal comfort aside when the need calls for it!"

"Good thing I'm not a true gentleman yet, then, innit, professor?" Luke snapped back. "AH! It's going to fall! It's going to fall! It's going to fall! It's going to—"

"Got it!" Layton managed to twist the final screw of the stand in place. He crawled out from under the tree, brushing the needles from his shoulders. "I'll have to send this suit to be cleaned, now…"

"I'm all sticky," Luke moaned, frantically trying to peel the sap from his hands. "The harder I try to get it off, the more it sticks, professor!"

"Come, then, we'll clean ourselves up before we proceed." Layton put a hand on the boy's shoulder, guiding him up the stairs. The two crowded around the bathroom sink, scrubbing at the gummy mess the tree had left them.

"It'll never come off, professor…"

"Use a little more soap, my boy," Layton replied, though he, too, was beginning to feel it was a hopeless endeavour. "That was quite the task we set for ourselves, wasn't it?"

"But it was worth it, right? I can't wait to see how it looks all decorated and shiny!"

"Yes, I…I would quite like to see that as well."

Luke glanced up at his beloved mentor. "Professor…?"


	7. Holiday 7

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Part 6—**

Luke flipped through a heavy textbook on the nearby desk as he waited for the professor to return with the boxes of decorations he kept in storage. He enjoyed looking at all the pictures of fossils but was rather intimidated by the walls of text beside each photo. At one point, Rosa came in and gave him a few cookies and a glass of milk, which he munched on happily as he read.

However, by the time Luke had finished looking through the book, he was beginning to worry about the professor. What was taking him so long? Had he gotten lost in the basement? That couldn't happen—the professor had brilliant directional skills…that, and the fact that the basement belonged to the professor. Still, though, he had been gone a long time.

Luke hopped down from his chair and ran down the flight of stairs. "Professor! Professor Layton! Pro—Professor…?" He skidded to a halt just before bumping in to the older man seated facing the wall.

"Oh…sorry, my boy. I must have lost track of time." The professor slipped the ornament he had been holding in to his pocket. "Shall we continue?"

Luke crawled on to the professor's lap, reaching up to touch his face. "Professor, you're awfully red."

"Am I? It must be the cold of the season. I'll ask Rosa to turn up the heat, perhaps."

"Professor, you've been crying."

"Now, Luke. A true gentleman doesn't cry."

"But professor…" Luke leaned his head on Layton's chest. "You've seemed so…so sad lately."

"Nonsense, my boy. I get to spend the winter vacation with my number one apprentice—what man would be unhappy with that?" Layton rubbed the boy's arm with his thumb. "Shall we decorate the tree, then?" He shifted, but Luke didn't get off.

"I'm not moving until you tell me the truth, professor."

"Whatever do you mean, my boy?"

"I know when you're lying, professor."

"I'm not lying."

"You just did it again."

There was a long pause before Layton spoke again. "I'm perfectly alright, Luke. You don't have to worry about me."

"I don't believe you." Luke closed his eyes, snuggling into the professor's suit jacket. "You're sad and you won't tell me why. I want to know why. I want to make you happy again."

"You do make me happy, Luke."

"Then, I want to make you not sad."

Layton sighed, wrapping his arms around the boy. Luke looked up at him, confused. "I…have not celebrated Christmas like this for a long time. It just brings back memories for me, Luke. They are good memories, but…it is also a sad thing. I can't bring back those times."

"Then we'll make new memories, professor. Just you and me! Layton and his apprentice, the joy of the holiday!"

Layton chuckled. "Yes, Luke. We'll have a good vacation."

"We always do!" Luke paused, then suddenly began pulling at Layton's clothes.

"Stop that, Luke—what are you doing?" Layton flinched, awkwardly swatting the boy's searching hands away.

"I found it!" Luke held up a single decoration. "You hid this in your pocket before, didn't you?"

"I—I wasn't hiding it."

"Yes, you were. What is it, professor?" He held up the little golden top hat. It dangled from a single silver loop, glistening prettily in the dim basement light.

"It's an ornament, of course."

"Well, yes," Luke said, cupping it in his hands. "But it's what you were staring at, wasn't it? Is it important to you?"

"Yes, it is. I haven't seen it in many years."

"If it's so important to you, why do you leave it down here? It'll get all dusty."

Layton sighed. "Yes, that's true. I don't know why. I suppose I didn't want to look at it."

"Do you not like it?"

"I love it."

"Then why don't you want to look at it?"

"It reminds me of the person who gave it to me."

"Who gave it to you, professor?"

Layton looked down at the boy in his lap and took the ornament back. "A good friend."

"Was it professor Schrader?"

The professor chuckled. "No, Luke. It wasn't Andrew Schrader."

"Was it Don Paolo?"

"No, Luke. Paul would certainly never give me something like this. We were never quite _that_ close."

"Then who was it, professor?"

"Just…a good friend. Come now, though, we'd better set up the lights before it gets dark so we can enjoy them." He gave Luke a little push and the boy hopped down.

"Alright, professor. But don't think you're free just yet! Layton's apprentice always saves the day!" Luke ran up the stairs, leaving the professor to stack the boxes of decorations to carry to the living room.

Layton paused, the little golden top hat still glittering in his palm, slipped it back into his pocket, then began the heavy trek back up to the tree.


	8. Holiday 8

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Part 8—**

Luke, though he had grown considerably in the past year, had still not quite reached his full gentlemanly height. In fact, he was still rather far from it.

This, however, did not stop him from trying to help the professor decorate the top of the tree. He would take one or two ornaments at a time and climb onto a nearby piece of furniture—much to Rosa's dismay. Once he had completed this, he would lean over and place the ornament on an outstretched branch. Several times, the professor scolded him for putting himself in danger, but Luke ignored the warnings.

"Professor! What is this ornament?" Luke would ask every so often. The professor would come to the boy's side and pick up the decoration, turn it over once or twice in his hand, then explain the various significances. _This one is a replicated ammonite. That one is a leaf fossil. These are made out of amber found off the coast of Denmark—you can still see insects from hundreds of years ago trapped inside. That one is the Union flag, you should recognize it. These are made entirely out of folded paper—a friend I knew taught me how to make them. I've forgotten over the years, though, so I'm afraid I can't teach you. This is a cutting of an ancient tree—if you count the rings, you'll know how old the tree is. Don't count them now, we'll be here all night. Oh, and that one is from a famous opera I attended with a…a friend. She liked the masks the performers had, so we bought these at the gift store. Oh, and that's the spoon we bought in France during our vacation. She thought it was foolish to buy cutlery and not use it, but I bought it anyway. Oh, and this one is…_

Luke would nod, watching the professor with rapt attention. He was learning things about the professor—things he hadn't known. Each ornament seemed to have a specific _meaning_. Layton would smile fondly as he remembered each on. Luke nodded along, grinning up at his mentor.

"Professor! May I put the hat decoration up?" Luke asked excitedly. Layton pulled the ornament from his pocket and gave it to the boy. Luke carefully climbed onto a chair, leaning precariously over the back, reaching out to hang it from the perfectly selected branch…

Everything happened in an instant. Luke lost his footing on the chair, falling headfirst into the tree. The professor quickly grabbed the back of his sweater, but the toppling chair hit him square in the shin and he lost his grip. There was a loud crash as all three fell to the floor—Luke, Layton and the wooden chair.

Layton adjusted his hat dizzily. "Luke, my boy, are you…"

Luke sobbed. Layton quickly scrabbled to his side.

"Luke, are you hurt? Tell me where—"

"I—I'm sorry, professor!" Luke cried. In his hand, he clutched two glittering golden pieces. "I—I didn't mean to, but—but when I fell, it just—it—_I'm so sorry!_"

Layton glanced down. The boy was holding the remains of the hat ornament between his hands. Layton sighed, rubbing Luke's back. "It's okay, Luke, I—"

"_It's not okay!_" Luke choked. "You—you love this ornament, don't you? And I—and I went and _broke it_!"

"Don't worry about that right now, Luke. Are you injured? That was quite the fall. Let me look at you." He pulled Luke out from under the tree, examining him. There were several scratches on his face and hands from where the branches hit him and a long cut down his knee. Layton assumed this had come from one of the ornaments that had fallen with him—the silver star lying beneath the tree seemed to be the most likely culprit.

"P-professooorrr…" Luke cried.

"Don't cry, Luke. A true gentleman never cries. That's quite the cut you have there, though. Let's patch you up and—"

"It doesn't hurt." Luke pushed Layton's hands away, then held the broken ornament close to his chest. "It…it doesn't matter."

"It's just a decoration, Luke. It isn't the end of the world."

"B-but your friend gave it to you, right? You said—you said people should—should treasure things from their friends, professor."

"And you are my friend, Luke. You matter more to me than any silly ornament. Come, now, I'm sure you'll start to feel sore once the shock wears off. Let's tend to you before that happens, shall we?"

"I'm sorry, professor." Luke rubbed his face in his sleeve. "I…I really didn't mean to…"

"I know, my boy. Here, let me take that." He took the pieces from Luke and returned them to his pocket before he could assess the damage done. "Now, come on." He scooped the little boy in his arms and carried him up the stairs. "Oof—I'm getting too old for this. There, now, sit here." He placed Luke on the edge of the bathtub and began rooting around through the medicine cabinet. He withdrew various remedies and began to apply them to the various scratches.

"O-ow!" Luke winced. "P-professor, that hurts."

"Only for now, my boy. It's better in the long run, you'll see. There you go, all patched up." He ruffled Luke's hair. "We'll ask Rosa to bring dinner to the living room tonight, so we can enjoy our work."

Luke clung to the professor's sleeve. "I'm—I'm really sorry, professor."

"What's done is done, Luke. There's no use crying over spilt milk. Speaking of milk, actually, I'm getting rather thirsty. I'm sure you're getting pretty dehydrated, too, after all of those tears. Go ask Rosa if she can make us some hot cocoa." He patted Luke on the back, urging him towards the stairs. Slowly, Luke obeyed.

Layton reached hesitantly into his pocket, finally ready to see the damage. He pulled the pieces carefully out, arranging them on his palm. He sighed, relieved. They were a little bent, but reparable. Putting it back together would be like a puzzle, he supposed. It seemed the damage done to his poor apprentice was far greater. Poor Luke. The professor sighed again. Would the entire holiday be this _eventful_?


	9. Holiday 9

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Part 9—**

Layton flipped the page of his novel slowly, the flickering lights on the Christmas tree illuminating his page. Luke mumbled something in his sleep, pulling his blanket tighter around his shoulders. Layton smiled down at the boy. It had taken quite a long time to cheer him up again. They had spent the rest of the day putting the hat ornament back together. Luke had insisted that he be the one to repair it and the professor allowed him, knowing that it may help Luke get over the trauma. Consequently, a rather gluey hat now dangled near the top of the tree.

"Mm…professor?" Luke rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"Yes, Luke?" Layton placed his finger between the pages of his book and shut it.

"The tree looks really nice." Luke pulled the blanket up to his chin, leaning against the professor's arm.

"Yes. I'd say we did very well for ourselves."

"I'm…I'm really sorry, professor…for what I did."

"It was an accident, Luke. It could have happened to anyone." Layton ruffled Luke's hair affectionately. "I was more worried about you."

"Worried about me?"

Layton frowned. "You _did_ fall into a tree, my boy. How is your leg?"

"O-oh. Erm, it's fine, professor. It only hurts a little bit."

"Good. Shall I read you a bedtime story?"

"Oh! Yes, please, professor." Luke shifted under the blanket, pulling his knees to his chest. "Can you start from where we left off the other day?"

"Hm? You were listening?"

"Of course, professor."

"I was under the impression you weren't…my apologies. I'll start right away." Layton put his own novel off to the side and pulled the book of fairytales from the table. "How about we continue with _The Little Matchstick Girl_? It's my favourite Anderson tale."

"Oh…but that one is sad, isn't it, professor?"  
"Shall we read another?"

"Erm, no. If you like it, we should read it. Just…just don't look over, okay?" Luke quickly hid his face in the blanket. Layton smiled and began to read.

[Asterisks]

Sun filtered in through the living room windows, casting warm beams of light across the floor. Layton's hand twitched as he slowly came to consciousness, blinking the sudden blast of brightness from his eyes. His back was stiff and his arm was asleep. He pulled it with great difficulty out from under his sleeping apprentice and massaged the circulation back into it.

Rosa walked into the room, a silver tray of tea and cakes in her arms. "Oh! So you've woken, have you?"

"Rosa…what time is it?" Layton shifted, legs numb. "I must have fallen asleep…"

"Seems like it." She placed the tray on the coffee table and patted Luke's face gently. "Wake up, sunshine. It's morning."

"Mm...oh! Good morning, Rosa!" Luke sat up, stifling a yawn. "I don't remember falling asleep…"

"Neither do I." Layton chuckled, picking up the fallen book from the floor. "I suppose yesterday's adventure tired us out quite a bit."

"Well, eat up, you two. I'm sure you have lots planned for today as well."

"Thank you, Rosa. You're very kind." The professor adjusted his hat and took a cake from the tray. Rosa merely smiled and poured two cups of tea.

Layton turned to his apprentice. "Well, Luke. Shall we go to the theatre today?"

"Oh! Can we, professor?"

"I believe we can, my boy. Go get changed, we'll leave after breakfast."

"Yes, professor!" Luke hopped off the couch and ran out of the room. The professor laughed. Rosa grinned slyly at the older man.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, professor?"

"Yes, Rosa. I'm afraid I won't be having a quiet Christmas this year."

"_Good_!" Rosa tapped the teapot. "That means you won't be alone again."

Layton lifted the teacup to his lips with a smile. "Exactly."


	10. Holiday 10

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Part 10—**

With the holiday spirit high in the British pair's mind, they went to a lunchtime showing of _White Christmas_. At first, the professor wasn't sure if the young boy would like it, but Luke seemed to enjoy the various musical numbers and laughed at the jokes—though he didn't _quite_ seem to understand the more adult ones. All in all, it was a rather pleasant activity.

On the way home, the two stopped for tea in a small café. The professor ordered his usual Belle Classic, while Luke opted for a large hot chocolate and six sugar biscuits. They watched through the smudged window as people on the street passed them by, oblivious. They shared few words between them as the time passed, to the professor's surprise; a quiet Luke had become rather a curiosity in Layton's experience.

"Shilling for your thoughts, my boy?" Layton asked as he drained the last drops of tea from his cup.

"Mm?" Luke looked up from his own drink, face covered in whipped cream and chocolate. He hastily wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Erm, I was just thinking that they looked like they were having fun in the snow. I like this time of year, everyone seems so happy…"

Expecting a _but_, Layton waited. When no continuation came, he prompted, "Is there something you'd like to add?"

Luke dropped his gaze again, the perfect picture of an awkward youth. "I don't really want to say it."

"Go ahead," Layton urged.

"I…I don't want to."

"Well, I certainly won't make you say anything you're so hesitant to mention, but is it possible to tell me why?"

Luke fidgeted in his seat, scrunching the hem of his sweater with his hands. "It's just…it's just…everyone is walking around and looking really happy, which is great, but…"

"But?"

"They're all families…"

Layton glanced out the window again. Luke was right. Nearly every passing group was a cheerful family, walking hand in hand or arm in arm alongside each other. "My boy…"

Luke quickly shook his head. "D-don't say it, professor. W-we're just as happy as them, right? I don't need…I don't need my…family or…" His face was slowly reddening. Luke brushed his cheeks with sleeved palms and tried to avoid the professor's gaze. "I-I'm having a lot of fun with you, really, I am, professor, and I…"

Layton watched patiently as the boy fought to keep control. He reached across the table and patted Luke's head affectionately. "It's okay, my boy. It's hard not to remember the past this time of year." Layton frowned slightly as his eyes travelled back to the window. Couples. Couples _everywhere._ If it wasn't a family, it was a _couple. _In the past, Layton had felt such resentment, but now…now there was only void.

"I-I'm better, professor. I'm sorry about that."

Layton jumped in surprised. "O-oh, yes, my apologies, I… That's good. I hope you start to feel better." He patted the boy's head again, though rather absently.

"Are you okay, professor? Now _you_ look like you're about to cry." Luke stared up at Layton, keen eyes wide in concern.

"N-nonsense." Layton laughed, but it was a shaky laugh. Luke narrowed his eyes, unconvinced.

"Professor…" he warned.

"What say you and I return home and build ourselves a snowman?" Layton suggested quickly.

"A snowman?" Luke repeated, still staring suspiciously.

"Yes, a fantastic snowman. It will be the envy of the neighbourhood! What else is there to do in such weather?" Layton rose, quickly tossing money onto the table to pay the bill. He was rather unsure as to how much he had thrown, but it amounted to at least a thirty percent tip. As long as Luke was distracted, Layton was safe.

"Can it have a top hat?" Luke asked, finally succumbing to the temptation.

"The biggest hat we can find!"

"Alright." Luke finally relaxed his expression, to Layton's relief. "We'll build a snowman."

However, as the two left the shop, Luke cast the professor one last long, hard look. He wasn't going to give up quite _that_ easily.


	11. Holiday 11

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Part 10—**

Snowflakes drifted prettily down from the grey clouds overhead as the two began their work. Luke would start each snowball, packing together a tiny sphere and then rolling it across the snow until it became too heavy for him to push. At that point, Layton would take over, forcing the giant orb from the backyard to the front. Luke commented that the snowballs were lumpy and sort of muddy if they did this, but the professor promised that he knew how to fix it.

Every puzzle has an answer, after all.

Together, Luke and Layton hefted one snow boulder upon the next, until they had a neat three-story snow body. Luke blew on his hands and rubbed them together, trying to wring the warmth from them.

"How are we supposed to make it look smooth and white, professor?" Luke asked, brushing stray snowflakes from his face.

"Why don't you try this puzzle, my boy?" Layton replied, straightening out his back with a _crack_ and adjusting his hat, which had fallen low over his eyes during their work. He stood back and marvelled at their massive creation, panting slightly and feeling the red rise in his cheeks.

"Can I have a hint?" Luke asked with a frown. "I think I have a coin inside somewhere…"

"How about I give you one for free?" Layton replied. "Look around you, my boy. What do you see?"

"A lumpy snowman?"

"Think harder, Luke."

"Um...the Laytonmobile?"

Layton looked down at the boy, confused. "How would my automobile help smooth the lumps?"

"I'm…I'm sure if you ran over it enough times it'd become awfully smooth."

Layton chuckled. "I suppose that is correct, but it is not the answer to this puzzle."

"Erm…" Luke glanced around. "Is it snow?"

"Getting warmer." Layton nodded.

"I don't feel it." Luke shivered, thinking hard. "Oh! I get it! Do we pack fresh snow onto our snowman? That'd make it really white! And we could fix the lumps!"

"Correct!" Layton patted Luke's head, then began to gather snow to fix the snowman.

"Professor!" Luke called.

"Yes, my boy?" Layton turned.

"Think fast!"

A lump of snow hit him in the back and exploded with a _piff_, sending snowflakes raining down his collar. "Gah!"

"W-was that out of line?" Luke asked sheepishly, hiding his face in his scarf.

"I'll say," the professor replied. "You neglected to build yourself a fortress!" He whipped a hastily prepared snowball back at the boy, who dove behind a snowbank.

"I declare war!" Luke peered out from behind the bank with a devilish smile, hurling another snowball at his mentor. Layton scrambled out of the way, his shoes providing little traction on the slippery ground. He managed to manoeuvre around the snowman—the perfect guard!

"En garde!" Layton tossed another snowball towards Luke, but merely hit the bank.

"T-that's for swordfights, professor!" Luke called back. "You're supposed to say, '_ready, aim, fire!'_"

"Tch! A true gentleman doesn't worry about silly phrases on a battlefield!" Layton made a risky roll across their snowy no-man's land and hid behind a shrub. "I'll win yet!"

"Professor, you're wide open!" Luke shouted gleefully. Layton looked down. His shrub was nowhere near the solid guard he had before, nor was it even close to his size. He grimaced. Defeat was inevitable. Unless…_a surprise attack!_

Layton armed himself with an armful of snowballs and ran at the fortress. "Chaaaarge!"

"Not so fast!" Luke sprang up and whipped a barrage of his own snowballs back.

_Piff! Piff! Piff! Whuff!_ Snow ricocheted off arms and legs and flew into the air.

_Whump!_ The professor's hat was knocked clean off by a well aimed toss. He fell back into a bed of crumpled snow.

"S-sorry, professor!" Luke immediately dropped his remaining ammunition and ran to the professor's side. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Oh, no, your hat—is it okay? Is—" Luke stopped suddenly, watching his professor laugh hard enough that his sides shook. "Professor?"

"S-sorry, m-my b-boy," Layton gasped in between guffaws. "I just—I—"

Luke grinned sheepishly, picking up the hat and handing it back to the professor. "I understand, professor."

"Ah…thank you, my boy. That bit of running around was just what I needed." Layton finally sat up, brushing the snow from his shoulders. "Now…what's say we finish our friend the snowman? We mustn't leave a fellow gentleman waiting."

"Yes, sir!"


	12. Holiday 12

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Part 12—**

"Beautiful." Layton smiled contentedly at the result of their work.

"It's great, professor!" Luke exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But, erm, it's getting pretty cold…"

"S-shall we retire, then?" It was all Layton could do to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Y-yeah."

The two returned to the house, shivering as they peeled off sodden jackets and shoes.

"Goodness! What _have_ you been doing?" Rosa said disapprovingly. "I expected this from Luke, but _you_, professor?"

"I'm afraid so," Layton laughed.

"I'll have to mop the floor again." Rosa frowned.

"M-my a-apologies."

"S-s-sorry, R-R-Rosa," Luke stammered.

Rosa's expression softened. "Alright, then, go put on some warm clothes." She prodded him up the stairs, then turned to face the professor. She clicked her tongue. "Really, professor?"

"I—I was reminded of my schoolboy days," Layton replied sheepishly. "Lando and I used to have snow fights on the football field in winter."

Rosa sighed, shaking her head. "Really, now, professor. We can't all get caught up in nostalgia."

"Y-yes," Layton agreed hastily. "Ah, do you mind if I—"

"Go change?" She raised an eyebrow. "If I kept you here, you'd certainly remember not to do something like this again…though, I suppose you'd also catch your death of a cold, too. Hurry up, then."

Layton tipped his hat, shaking, then walked briskly to his room.

Once the two had changed into dry clothes and wrapped themselves in blankets on the couch, the cold finally began to thaw.

"My face hurts, professor…" Luke said, rubbing his scarlet cheeks with his hands.

"I'm feeling rather stiff myself," Layton replied, cupping his tea in his hands and wincing as the dry skin cracked over his knuckles. "I suppose it's our punishment for having tracked water across the floors."

"My socks were all soggy." Luke stuck out his tongue, then pulled his knees closer to his chest. He cast a sidelong glance at the professor. "Did you have fun?"

Layton chuckled. "Of course, my boy. A true gentleman allows himself some silliness once and a while, and—"

"No, professor. _Did you have fun?_" Luke repeated.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question, my boy."

"Are you still sad?"

Layton froze momentarily, resting his teacup in his lap. "Are you?"

Luke fidgeted. "Yes…" he muttered at last.

Taking a deep breath, Layton ruffled the boy's hair. "Were you also sad when we were playing in the snow?"

"N-no! I was too busy to be sad!" Luke replied. "And—and it was really fun! I didn't know you had such good aim, professor!"

Layton chuckled. "There's your answer, my boy."

"I—I don't understand."

"You will." Layton lifted the teacup to his lips.

"When?"

"One day."


	13. Holiday 13

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Part 13—**

"What shall we do today, professor?"

Layton took a moment to try and focus his blurry vision. "Wh…what time is it, my boy?"

"Exactly five twenty three, professor!"

"Luke, why are you up so early?" Layton rolled over and flipped on his lamp.

"I couldn't sleep, professor!"

Layton rubbed his head blearily. "I am at a loss, my boy."

"You lost something? Want me to help you look for it? Oh! I know, professor! Today we could go 'thing finding'! I read it in a book once!"

"Thing finding?" Layton repeated. "I'm not sure I'm familiar with the term."

"Thing find, professor! You know, you look for things and you find them!"

"Lost things?"

"Well, things other people lost. Or things that people might lose. Or just plain things!"

"My boy, I'm afraid it's very early and I haven't the foggiest what you're trying to say to me."

"Thing finding, professor! Thing finding!"

"The more you say it, the less I understand." Layton reached over and pulled the boy onto the bed so he could see him more clearly. Luke dragged a pillow over, sat it on his lap and began to play with it, fluffing it and pummelling it and then fluffing it all over again.

"You know," Luke said as he kneaded the pillow, "Thing finding is when you go and look for interesting things. Sometimes they're what people lost but not always. You know?"

"I'm beginning to get a clearer image."

"And you go exploring!" Luke exclaimed happily, stretching the pillow as far as it'd go.

"Exploring, eh?" Hershel chuckled. "I was quite the explorer in my day." He coughed. "I still am, that is."

"Of course! We'll go on all sorts of adventures, professor!"

"Where do you supposed we go to do this, ah, 'thing finding', then?"

"The beach! You always have to start with the beach!"

"At this time of year, my boy? We'll freeze."

Luke stared up at him, confused. "Well, it's not like we'd be going swimming, professor."

"Ah, yes. Of course. How silly of me."

So it was with this start to the day that they decided to go thing finding at the nearby beach. Luke ran along the pebbly beach, skipping stones across the not-quite-frozen water and leaping over great piles of snow. Ever so often, he would find a strange stone or odd piece of driftwood, then run back to the professor and show it to him. Layton was quite content with walking at his own pace and listening to the sound of the waves lapping against the shore.

After half an hour of walking, Layton opted to stop and stare straight out at the horizon, watching seagulls swoop and circle across the thin line where sky and water met. He remembered taking someone else to this very beach. The circumstances were different, of course, and it was the spring then—not the winter. But the feeling of calm was the same. The seagulls were still here and the trees and the pebbles were still here and the sky was the same sky.

But she wasn't here. And that was what mattered.

Layton clenched his fists tightly in his pockets around the various pebbles and small objects Luke had presented to him (and consequently filled his pockets up with). He tipped his hat and continued to gaze out.

"Professor?"

Layton felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down. Luke was staring up with an expression of childlike concern on his face. "Professor, are you alright?"

"Of course, my boy. I'm peachy." Layton smiled. This was different, too. Luke was here. Luke hadn't been there before. Maybe it was his first time at this beach, even.

"Come see what I found, professor!" Luke grasped hold of a few of Layton's fingers and pulled him down the beach. "Look, professor!"

Layton smiled. He wasn't alone now. He had been silly. Reminiscing about the past, filling his head with lonely thoughts when he could have just been enjoying the world with Luke's childlike delight.

"Look, professor! Right here!" Luke pointed down proudly at his find.

"Luke, that's…that's a dead fish, Luke."

"I know, professor! Isn't it neat?"

Layton stared down at the fish. He had mixed feelings. "Luke, I…once more today I am at a loss for words."

"Isn't it neat?" Luke said again.

"Luke it's…it's a dead fish. I hope you haven't touched it?"

"Only with a stick, to make sure it's dead. If it was alive I wanted to push it back into the water," Luke replied.

"Er, yes. Very good."

"Professor, why did the fish die?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, my boy. Perhaps it was its time."

"That's sad." Luke frowned.

"Indeed it is."

"I feel bad for the fish. I bet it was young."

Layton had no concept of the timeline of a fish's life, so he could neither agree or disagree logically. "Yes," he agreed vaguely. "It is…sad to die young."

"Will I die, professor?" Luke's hand tightened around Layton's.

"One day," Layton said. "A long time after I do, I should hope."

"No!" Luke shouted. "I don't want to be without you, professor! You're my friend and I don't want you to die, not ever! I can't bear to think what life would be like without you."

Layton squeezed back, then reached over and tapped the boy's cap over his eyes. "Fate willing, it won't be for a long, long time my boy."

"I still don't want it!"

"No one wants it," Layton said. "I expect you'd be able to live without me."

"I wouldn't!"

"I'm sure you could."

"I don't want to!"

Layton sighed, reached down and lifted the boy up, up and onto his shoulders. Luke gave a shout of delight. "Professor, it's so high! I can see everything!"

"Hold on to my head, not my hat, thank you," Layton warned. "I doubt a hat would be quite as sturdy—it's not exactly attached to me."

"Yes, professor," Luke said absently, watching the seagulls swoop overhead. "Is this what it's like to be you, professor? You can see so far!"

Layton laughed. "I suppose so." It was funny to Layton how children's minds worked. Layton himself wasn't all that tall, really. Yet, in Luke's eyes, he was as tall as a tower.

"Hey, hey, professor, can we go get a hot snack?"

"I believe that would be just the thing for such a chilly afternoon."

"Onward!" Luke raised his arm and pointed forward, as though directing a steed. He wobbled precariously on the professor's shoulders but maintained his balance.

"Onward and upward, my boy," Layton replied with a smile. "Onward and upward."


	14. Holiday 14

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Part 14—**

"Good morning, professor!"

Layton rolled over and carefully inspected his clock. The time was not quite as atrocious as the day before, but it was still rather early. First year lecture early. "Good morning, Luke."

"What are we going to do today?" Luke crawled onto the bed and sat down, pulling the pillow over to his lap and playing with it again. It had become a sort of ritual over the past three days. Layton wondered if he should perhaps buy Luke a similar pillow, if only to keep his own in tact longer.

"What would you like to do today?" Layton replied.

"Can we build an igloo? I went outside and I checked and it's packing snow!"

"An igloo, hm? If you're not careful, you might become quite the architect." Layton ruffled Luke's hair.

"I don't want to be an architect!" Luke protested. "I want to be an archeeologogist!"

"Archaeologist."

"Yes, that!" Luke agreed fervently. "Whatever it is that you are."

Layton laughed. "Alright. Well, make sure to go to Gressenheller when you're old enough, then."

"You don't need to tell me that!" Luke said. "I'm already working on my application!"

"Indeed?" Layton laughed. "Well, allow me to get dressed, my boy. See if Rosa has breakfast ready, would you?"

"Yes, professor!"

"Alright, my boy. See if you can hold up that end long enough for me to put a block here, then I'll—"

"No, professor, you have to do it like this!"

"Luke, if I do that, the whole structure will collapse upon us and it will be very cold."

"No, no, you have to do it like this otherwise it won't be round! Igloos have to be round, professor, don't you know that?"

"Only the top is round, Luke, the bottom is quite—careful now, it's wobbling!"

"Professor, please hurry, it's heavy and I can't—can't—can't—professor, it's falling!"

"I've got it, my boy, now run and fetch another block and we shall put it in the top. Perhaps then it won't fall on us."

"Perhaps?" Luke squeaked. "_Perhaps_?"

"Yes, perhaps, now go fetch the block!"

"Y-yes, professor!" Luke crawled out of the little entrance they had created and brought a large block of partially frozen snow they had created with a spray bottle and a rather large sculpted snowball. Working together, they managed to set this piece in the top and it worked rather well at holding up the rest of the fort. Far better than either of the two could have done, at any rate.

"Professor," Luke said, leaning carefully against the wall and panting from all of the running to and fro, "we made an igloo."

"Yes, my boy. We did."

"I've never built an igloo before."

"I can't say I have, either."

"Really? But you made it so well!"

Layton paused, considering. "Perhaps I made one in my youth, then, and have forgotten."

"Do you forget lots of things, professor?"

"Some things."

"Will you forget me?"

"I'm not senile, Luke. I won't forget you."

"Senile is old person's crazy, right?"

Layton chuckled. "More or less, I'd say."

"Then you can't be senile, you aren't old."

"I'm getting old."

"So am I."

"Really? I was under the impression that you were growing _younger_." Layton stared up at the roof of the igloo. Pinpricks of the light were filtering through the holes in the snow. "Perhaps it is my age."

"You aren't—" Luke began. But his ears seemed to suddenly prick up suddenly and he looked at the entrance of the igloo. "Did you hear that, professor?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard someone call my name."

"Are you sure, my boy?"

"Yes, and—oh, now they're calling your name."

A sudden bell rang out loud across the lawn.

"It seems that Rosa is calling us now. I expect that you're quite right, my boy. I suppose we must retire, then."

"Already?" Luke frowned. "If you say so, professor."

And so, the two crawled out from their fort.

"Professor! Is that where you were? I was wondering where you had gotten to."

"B-Brenda. Why are you here? And Clark?"

"Hello, old chap," said Clark, beaming.

"I thought you had gone on a cruise."

"Well, we had, but then Brenda said that she—" Clark was elbowed between the ribs—"ouch—that _we_ shouldn't be so cruel as to go without our son on Christmas, so we came back at once. We had nearly reached the Americas, you know, and—"

"At any rate," Brenda cut in neatly, "we thought it was unfair to force you to look after our little boy all Christmas. I'm sure you had better things to do."

Layton opened his mouth to say, "No, not really" but thought better of it. "Taking care of Luke was a joy and a needed distraction."

"I'm glad. But you needn't bother yourself any longer, professor! You've been much to kind. Come along, now, Luke, and pack up your things. We're going home!"

"Mummy? Daddy?" All this time, Luke had been standing beside the professor, holding tight to his sleeve. His eyes welled up with tears. "You've come back? You're home? You love me after all?"

"Of course we love you!" Brenda said. Luke ran to her and buried his face in her skirt.

"Why else would we be here?" Clark added. "Goodness, Layton, what _have_ you been telling him?"

Layton wanted to argue that he had been trying to make them look like caring parents all the while they had been off gallivanting but decided that this was rude and that he should perhaps just not say anything at all.

Luke ran inside and up the stairs to pack his things while the rest stood on the porch, waiting awkwardly for him to return. When Luke returned, he gave Layton a brief hug before he was pulled to the car by his father.

"Well, see you around, old chap," said Clark as he got into the car. "Merry Christmas and all that!"

"S-same to you, Clark, Brenda," Layton said, "Luke."

As they drove off, Luke made sure to wave out the back window. He kept waving and waving and waving until they were completely out of sight. Even then, Layton had the feeling that he wouldn't stop waving for a while yet.

And then he was alone again.


	15. Holiday 15  Final

**Professor Layton and the Christmas Adventure –Final—**

Layton sat at his dining room table, stirring his Belle Classic with a dainty teaspoon. Rosa had gone home for the remainder of the holidays. He had given her the time off, of course—how could he not? She, at least, had family to spend it with.

He sipped his tea and flipped the page of the archaeological textbook he was perusing. It was old and dusty and rather out of date, but the pictures had good quality for their time and it was somewhat amusing to play "spot the mistake". After all, Layton needed a distraction.

How many years had it been since he had spent Christmas with someone else? It had to be at least ten. It wasn't really that he _couldn't_ spend Christmas with anyone—surely one of the faculty members would welcome him—but more that he _couldn't be bothered_. Perhaps that he _couldn't bring himself to,_ either. Nonetheless, he was alone and that was that.

He considered building a time machine. No, too many paradoxes. It would never work, either. The past is just that-the past.

Layton contemplated making his tea Irish. Or Belgian. Anything, really. No, no, he wasn't going to do that again.

Perhaps he should get a cat. Lots of cats. Cats are warm, correct? Then he could cover himself in cats and they would love him. They'd have to love him because he'd feed them, and cats love people who feed them. Right?

Layton shook the silly notions from his head. What was he doing? Why was he feeling so sorry for himself? Christmas was just another time of year. It's not like he was particularly religious, so there was no reason to be feeling this way.

That's right. Christmas was another normal day in another normal year and there was no sense in resorting to the rationale that alcohol makes things better. Or cats. Cats would perhaps be more of a hindrance than a help, anyway. They'd be like a hundred little Lukes, always hungry and always wanting to play.

Luke.

Layton missed Luke. The little boy had been so skilled at distracting him from his loneliness, whether he had noticed or not. Luke was like the son he didn't have. Perhaps if she was still around, they would have a son and then he would have his own Luke. And then Luke and Luke could be friends and the house would never be lonely. It would be too filled with childish laughter and games for that.

They could build forts. They could drink hot chocolate. They could go thing finding on cold beaches and then read silly stories late into the night. Then Christmas would come and they'd eat wonderful, delicious, piping hot food and Layton would allow them to try the eggnog (though just a taste).

Then the Lukes would go to bed and Santa would visit. Layton would make sure Santa visited. Santa would bring teddy bears and boomerangs and books about dinosaurs (because every little child likes dinosaurs).

And they would be happy.

Layton realized he had been staring down at his own beige-ish reflection in the tea for quite some time. He sighed and finished it in one gulp. Ah, well. He had lost that life ten years ago. It was different now.

As he put the teacup in the sink, there came a faint knocking at the door. Layton looked up. The neighbours? Perhaps there were carollers. He didn't care for carollers—it wasn't that he didn't like the singing or even the music, really. It was just that they were so _insistent._

Nonetheless, Layton went to the door and opened it, expecting to be bombarded with the chorus of "Deck the Halls" or perhaps "Joy to the World". Instead, he saw Luke.

"Luke, my boy…what…what are you doing here?" The professor asked, dumbfounded.

"I've come to get you, silly professor," Luke replied, smiling. "I was going to spend Christmas with you, wasn't I? That hasn't changed. Hurry up, Dad's in the car and he's probably getting bored."

"Clark is…" Layton trailed up, looking down the driveway. Clark was sitting in his automobile, tapping the steering wheel impatiently.

"Hurry up, Layton, you old sod," he called.

"Y-yes, right away," Layton said absently, glancing to Luke, then to Clark, then back to Luke.

"Come on, professor! I'll bet the ham is getting cold." Luke tugged at Layton's sleeve. Layton smiled a genuine smile, tipped the boy's hat down over his eyes and went to get his coat.

He wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
